Regicide
by Thoughtsfromanewt
Summary: The marriage of Anna and Kristoff is rapidly approaching and royals are gathering to watch, including Prince Freyr from the mysterious North. However, Freyr's attendance has a much darker motive than anyone suspects. Royals will fall as a tangled web of lies unravels, leaving entire maps redrawn and a few kingdoms leaderless.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **If you asked me I would say I have never watched Frozen. I've seen the whole movie but it has been in pieces, and never in one sitting. Without further delay, here is your story.

**Regicide**

**Chapter 1: A Fateful Ride**

The air, filled with music and sounds of summer, had lost all touch of chill as the memory of the great blizzard faded. The city of Arendelle was exuberant with anticipation for the upcoming marriage of the Princess. Royal banners were draped all along the walkway to the castle, leading right through the open gates in its formidable stone walls. Every business in the city was enjoying the commerce from the many travelers who journeyed to view the wedding. Royal families from all corners of the land had come as guests of the Queen, minus a few notable exceptions such as the families from the Southern Isles and Weselton.

The day had been a pleasant heat, but now, as the sun set, the temperature was dropping at an alarming rate. The residual heat from the day was losing the battle with the nipping chill of the night. Prince Freyr, clad in black with a shining golden cloak draped over his right shoulder, rode along a mountain trail bordered on either side by banks of snow. He was not used to the heat this far South but he still had to laugh at himself because he was still far enough North to have snow throughout most of the year. The light, like the warmth was fading, but Freyr pushed on down the slopes of the mountain, even as the trail became more treacherous. Far below him, in the fading daylight lay the city of Arendelle, his journeys final destination.

As he raced down the mountain the trail made a sharp right turn as it meandered down the hillside leaving only a steep drop. The darkness obscured Freyr's sight as his horse stepped into the void. His heart stopped as he felt himself fall with his horse. He held his breath as he fell but the sharp impact with the ground knocked a breath from him and he rolled, head over heels, down the slope. A tree trunk raced past with a whoosh as a low hanging branch slashed at him with its needles, grazing his face and drawing blood from thin slits on his cheek. Time slowed as he tumbled down the mountain until a gut wrenching crunch from his right shoulder-blade against a boulder signaled the end of his fall. In the darkness, Freyr lay against the cold stone, only the sound of his breathing and the cries of his injured horse pierced the blanket of the night.

Freyr's eyes fluttered open to find more darkness pricked with pinpoints of light and a pain in his shoulder. He struggled to sit upright as a dagger of pain tore through his arm. He gasped and reflexively grabbed his right shoulder, his golden cloak had been torn away from him in his fall and the shooting pain did not relent. His eyes adjusted to the night, he saw only the rocky clearing dotted with boulders and the forest beyond that. He pushed off one of the moss coated rocks near him with his good arm in an effort to stand, releasing a gasp of pain in the process.

"Hey! Hands to yourself. Its bad enough that you create all that noise falling down the mountain, now you decide you can just push me around!"

Freyr dove away from the rock in surprise, inadvertently landing on his injured shoulder and releasing a yelp of pain. The rock quivered, then unfurled into a small creature, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Wait, are you alright?"

"No, I've fallen down a mountain, been scared to death by a troll, and broken my shoulder. I'm most certainly not alright." growled Freyr between winces of pain as he sat himself up, again.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Let me take a look at your arm." Said the troll as she proceeded to take a quick look at Freyr's injury. After quickly evaluating the shoulder-blade the troll said, "we can definitely do something about this." She then proceeded to whistle loudly. Right away the near by rocks all unrolled into more trolls who gathered around Freyr.

"A guest has fallen into our valley and he needs help. Fetch Pabbie." exclaimed the first troll that Freyr had met. Then the crowd of trolls, now many individuals thick, parted and a troll wearing yellow crystals approached the guest. He then strolled around Freyr, before speaking in a clear but quiet voice, "I will fix your arm now, but you must wait in this valley until morning before you head on your way, it is far too dangerous to proceed now."

"Alright, you have a deal. However, I must find my horse once you have finished." replied Freyr.

"Fine, but you will need light. So, I will send you out with a glowing crystal. Be aware that the light only works near this valley. If you stray too far, you will be caught in the pitch black. Now let me see your arm." said Pabbie as he wove ethereal tendrils of blue magic in the air. Freyr shifted his position with a pained grunt to allow Pabbie to work his magic. Pabbie then condensed the magic into a ball before pressing it to Freyr's injured shoulder. At once a burning pain shot through Freyr's shoulder causing him to flinch away from Pabbie before it a numb coldness replaced the pain.

Freyr stumbled to his feet finding his numb arm more of a hinderance that help. It was better than the pain which had consumed it moments before. Pabbie produced a glowing crystal and handed it to Freyr as he said, "The numbness will fade and I wish you luck finding your horse. Help your horse back here and I will heal it."

"You are far too kind. Is there any way I can repay your generosity?" asked Freyr as he moved his shoulder in a vain attempt to regain feeling.

"We will not be going into Arendelle for the wedding. If you could stop by on your journey home and tell us any news from the ceremony we would be very grateful. After all, part of our family is in the ceremony." said Pabbie as he walked into the crown of trolls.

Freyr nodded to show he would return and headed into the forest with his glowing crystal in hand. At the edge of the forest the ground was only lightly covered with pine needles and snow but the covering of snow deepened as Freyr moved toward the hill he had fallen down. The knee height snow beneath his feet slowed his progress toward where he imagined his horse would be but he saw nothing in the flickering yellow glow of his crystal. So, he paused and listened in dead silence. Nothing, not a single sound broke the surrounding, oppressive darkness. Panic began to set in, he needed that horse for the contents of its saddle bag and his planned escape from Arendelle.

"If I don't find that horse my carelessness will ruin the plan. Where the hell could it be?" he muttered to himself in annoyance. He moved on peering into the darkness for his black mount. A flicker of movement caught his eye, a nearby tree clutched his clock on one of its broken branches. He forced his way through the now thigh deep snow to the tree and carefully pulled his cloak off the branches of the spruce tree. As the branch relinquished the metallic golden fabric Freyr heard a quite grunting of labored breathing. He quickly put his cloak back over his right arm and began working his way toward the sounds.

The snow, now blown into chest height drifts under the thickening canopy of trees, made for incredibly slow progress. Freyr was panting from the effort of pushing through the snow and finally pulled himself atop the snow where he lay on his back. His hot breath created clouds of white in the still frigid cold night air and his exhaustion turned to frustration. He rolled over and climbed to his knees to get a better view of his surroundings. His eyes found a dark shape laying in a patch of disturbed snow, it seemed to rise and fall with labored breath. He extended his hand and the powers of the North, the chill of ice, flowed through his veins. Ice leapt from his fingertips forming fractal structures, coating the snow before him, creating a path to where the shape lay. He stood and dashed across the ice, bypassing the relentless trudge through the snow, to where his horse lay.

He found his black mount turned on its side breathing heavily and bleeding from multiple lacerations along its entire length. He looked up from the beast, finding his saddlebag tossed in the snow nearby, unlatched from the fall down the hill. His eyes grew wide with fear as he looked at the open bag laying in the snow. Immediately, he scrambled on all fours to where it lay, yanking it from the frozen flakes. Reaching into the bag, his hand found a fabric wrapped object. He let out a relieved breath as he pulled the package from the leather bag and unwrapped it, revealing a slender knife with an electric blue stone set and sharpened as the blade. It glowed with deadly potential, a merciless icy color which felt like it could freeze a person's blood solid. Satisfied that his possession was safe, he rewrapped it and tucked it carefully at the bottom of his bag under his spare clothing.

Slinging the bag over his still slightly numb shoulder, he moved back to his horse and helped it struggle to its feet. He gazed into the trees, toward the valley of the trolls, thinking it was going to be a time-consuming trip back. He spent the next hour helping his steed limp back across an ice path to the valley where the trolls resided.

The pair finally reached the troll camp as clouds gathered overhead. Frayr felt that morning was still far off, he hadn't slept in over a day. He set off early yesterday intending to make it to Arendelle by sundown, he had been so close until he veered off the path. He left his horse under Pabbie's care and found a place under a spruce tree to rest. His numbed shoulder made getting comfortable a hassle but before long he was fast asleep beneath the umbrella of the pine forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Please leave reviews, constructive criticism is the only way I can find out if my story is any good.

**Regicide**

**Chapter 2: A Warning**

A red haired girl rode swiftly up the mountain path followed by a man with shaggy blond hair riding a reindeer. She rode just ahead of him with an ornate pink cloak flowing out behind her. The man on the other hand was dressed in rather plain riding clothes. The early morning air had a sharp nip from the chill of the previous night as the sun had yet to rise over the mountains.

"Hurry up, Kristoff!" called the red head playfully. "You're the one who wanted to visit the trolls before our wedding."

"Ok, I'm coming, Anna," he called back. He then spoke to his reindeer, Sven, to ask him to speed up his pace. Sven obliged by increasing his pace to match Anna's horse.

The pair quickly reached the entrance to the valley the trolls called home. Anna slowed her pace to allow Kristoff and Sven to catch up before entering the valley. Anna and Kristoff entered the valley together to be met with a peculiar sight, a single black horse grazing on the moss covering the stone ground among the boulders. Not many people knew of the trolls that lived here and even fewer ever visited. Because of this the pair found this lone steed to be completely out of place.

Anna dismounted and cautiously approached the horse, extending her hand to touch the horse. It ignored her touch, completely enthralled with its meal of moss.

"Maybe its owner is nearby?" she asked Kristoff as he dismounted.

"I doubt anyone would be this far up the mountain this early in the morning but we might as well look around," replied Kristoff.

"Hello! Is this your horse!?" hollered Anna as she began to move toward the edge of the forest to search for the owner.

The sound of crunching snow followed by a sharp thump from under a tree drew under Anna's attention. A silvery haired young man emerged from beneath the tree clutching the top of his head and cursing under his breath.

"It's my horse. Sorry I was asleep." said the man as he approached the pair.

"You were sleeping outside!? On the mountain!?" asked Kristoff in disbelief.

"Pretty much."

"Are you insane? You could freeze to death or be eaten by wolves or god knows what."

"I didn't sleep out here by choice. It's a long story. Anyway, my name is Freyr."

"I'm Kristoff and this is Anna. Where are you headed, because I don't see why you would be staying up here?"

"Your highness and your honor," said Freyr as he bowed to Anna and Kristoff. "I was on my way to your wedding ceremony."

"Oh. Well, we are visiting with some family but you can ride back to Arendelle with us once we are done." said Anna.

"You are very kind. I guess I could wait for you. How long will you be?" asked Freyr as he walked over to his horse to remount its saddle.

"Not too long." replied Kristoff as he walked into the middle of the valley.

Freyr appeared to be occupied with his horse as he lead it to the tree which he had emerged from. So Anna went to join her fiancee.

"Guys? It's Kristoff," said Kristoff.

"Kristoff! Kristoff is home, and he brought Anna," called one of the trolls. Very quickly all of the trolls gathered around the pair and began chatting with each other and the two humans about the upcoming wedding. Before long, Pabbie worked his way to the front of the crowd to engage in the conversation. Shortly thereafter he pulled Kristoff aside.

"Kristoff, congratulations on your engagement, I wish you a lifetime of happiness. However, I sense growing danger for your fiancee and her sister. You would be wise to keep friends close and not rush to any conclusion. The next week leading to your wedding will be a gauntlet of danger," said the troll win a hush tone.

"How do you know this? Should I warn Anna and Elsa?" asked Kristoff, a nervous quiver creeping into his voice.

"I sensed the danger yesterday and I would recommend not telling either of them at this point. I can't forbid you though, so it ultimately comes down to your choice," replied Pabbie.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. I wish you could come to our ceremony."

"Alas, we cannot. However, a young man who fell into our valley last night has agreed to recount the ceremony to us when he heads home to the North."

"Well, it's better than nothing I guess. Anna and I must be off shortly to continue preparing for the wedding," concluded Kristoff. With that he and Pabbie exchanged farewells before Kristoff went to get Anna.

"Anna, it is getting toward sunrise. We should get back to the city," said Kristoff as he left his conversation with Pabbie to rejoin Anna.

"You're right. We have a lot to get done before the wedding in seven days," she replied before addressing the trolls, "It was great to see all of you. We will see you after the wedding to celebrate."

Anna and Kristoff left the crowd of troll and made their way back toward the entrance of the valley. Freyr was waiting for them by the tree he slept under with his horse and saddle ready. Kristoff helped Anna mount her horse before he climbed onto Sven's back.

"Ready to go, Freyr?" asked Anna.

"Yes, I've packed my saddlebags and I am ready to depart," he replied, turning his horse to face the direction opposite the valley.

"Great lets get on our way. We have enough time before sunrise to take a somewhat leisurely pace back to Arendelle."

The trio then set off toward the city. Making their way down the rocky trail in the growing daylight. Anna was the first to begin a conversation, "So, Freyr, where are you from?"

"I'm the Prince of the Northern Kingdom."

"Northern Kingdom?"

"It doesn't have a true name really. It is such a harsh environment that a name seems like a waste of time."

"How did you end up sleeping in the forest last night?" chimed in Kristoff.

"Uhhh…I tried to reach Arendelle before sundown last night but I ran behind schedule. I ended up falling down a cliff into the valley which you found me in."

"Are you alright? A fall like that could have killed you!" asked Anna.

"I'm alright, my shoulder is just a bit numb. The trolls in that valley healed me and my horse," explained Freyr.

"We just spoke with them. You're the one who will fill them in on our wedding when you head back up North," said Kristoff happily.

"Yeah, in exchange for healing me I agreed to tell them what happens when I leave. Anna, how is your sister, the Queen? We heard about the great freeze from some merchants that visited our capital city, Hlidskjalf."

"She is doing much better since she doesn't have to hide her ice powers anymore and with the jubilant atmosphere in the city right now, she is thriving," replied Anna.

"Sounds like the city is having a extended party," chuckled Freyr as he steered around a large rock in the path.

"Yeah, trade and commerce are at an all time high. People have pretty much forgotten the freeze."

"Anna, do you think there are any rooms in the taverns? I realize that I am arriving later than most royal families."

"I think most rooms in the city are filled or very pricy. Elsa might let you take one of the empty rooms in the castle. You can ask her when we get back to the city."

Kristoff then broke into the conversation, "The sun is starting to rise over the mountains, we need to get back into the city to prepare for the wedding. Why don't week pick up our pace?"

The remainder of the ride was spent focusing on making their way down the mountain as opposed to conversing. The winding, rocky trail flattened out and became a straight, flat road as they reached the foothills. From there on, they reached the outskirts of Arendelle without incident. Citizens and guests were just waking and only a few were in the streets. Those that saw Anna and Kristoff greeted them cheerfully and with congratulations. The castle gates stood wide open as the three passed through the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter was a bit tricky to write. Let me know if anything didn't make sense or could be done better. Other than that, I hope you enjoy.

**Regicide**

**Chapter 3: Reconsidering Orders**

The sun's rays drew streaks of daylight across the early morning sky and glinted off every icy surface. Arendelle's castle glittered beautifully with ice as Freyr dismounted and handed over his horse to the castle's staff. Every stone was coated with a thin layer of frost and felt pleasantly cool to Freyr as he leaned against one of the courtyard's walls. He watched Kristoff climb off Sven to help Anna off her horse before he joined the pair.

"Freyr, come with us. I'll introduce you to my sister so you can find yourself somewhere to stay," said Anna cheerfully. Kristoff gave Sven a hug and Sven wandered off.

"Sounds like a good plan. Is the ice rink open to the public? If it is I would love to use it later on today," replied Freyr as he gazed at the flawless glass-like plane of ice in the center of the courtyard.

"Sure! If Kristoff and I finish with our wedding preparations for today, we can join you. Follow us and we'll go see Elsa." With that Anna and Kristoff, hand in hand, lead the way to the keep.

The entryway was pristine, nothing out of place. The high vaulted ceiling what accented with the fractal forms of ice crystals, creating a mosaic of ice plates. Ice crystals coated the windows, acting as prisms to cast rainbows across the hall. Freyr was mesmerized by the use of ice to enhance the stonework of the castle. Banners bearing a gold flower-like Arendelle coat of arms over a blue and green background hang from the ceiling to the ground.

Anna and Kristoff lead the way up the spiral staircase to the second level, down a hallway, passing many doorways on the way. Toward the end of the hall Anna and Kristoff lead the way into the library where Elsa was reading a book snuggled into an armchair facing the window. Delicate crystals of ice coated the book's cover obscuring the title.

"Elsa, we're back from visiting the trolls," said Anna as they approached Elsa. Then, gesturing at Freyr, she continued,"This is Freyr. We found him sleeping on the mountain because he was delayed trying to reach the city for the wedding. Is there a room in the castle when he can stay?"

"Nice to meet you Freyr," said Elsa as she closed the book, stood up and turned to face Freyr. Her platinum hair, falling over her shoulder in a single braid, swayed slightly as she approached him. First, he noticed her eyes, electric blue, burning with a spark of joy. Then he realized she was wearing a gown made from ice, a flexible sheet of pale blue strands of ice woven into a fine fabric. She was breath taking. A sense of guilt washed over Freyr as he remembered his orders. The guilt was instantly replaced by fear, had he allowed any emotions appear on his face. Freyr knelt down before her, bowing his head to buy time to regain his composure, "Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you."

She laughed softly as she stopped before him. Good,she didn't notice, he thought.

"Please rise," she chuckled. "You are welcome to take one of the rooms in the castle."

"Thank you, your majesty," he said, rising to his feet. Once again meeting her gaze. His thoughts raced through his head again, threatening to bubble to the surface and give him away. Before panic set in he set up his escape, "If it is not to much to ask, it would be nice to be shown to my room. The frozen ground on the mountain was not very restful last night. I feel exhausted."

"Understandable. I'll show you myself. And please, call me Elsa," replied Elsa.

Damn it, he thought. Just a few more minutes, hang in there. Once you're in your you have time to regain your thoughts and calm down. Breath.

"Lead the way, your maje.. Elsa. Sorry," he said, frost began to form on the floor by his boots as his fear of being discovered mounted.

Elsa exited the library and made sure Freyr was following before weaving her way through the castle corridors. Her pace was leisurely, too leisurely for Freyr's taste but out of his control. Frosty footprints quickly faded slowly behind him as he walked alongside her.

"So Freyr, where are you from? No one mentioned it when we were introduced."

"Uh, the Northern Kingdom."

"Ah, a very isolated kingdom. It must get lonely up there."

"I guess."

"Here we are," she said as they approached a doorway at the end of the hall, "This is where you may stay while you are here. You are invited to eat dinner with us and some of the other guests at 7."

"Thank you for the invitation. I'll see if I can make it," he replied as Elsa left down the hallway, a delicate frost coating the ground she passed over. He entered the room. It was nicely furnished, a king sized bed, a desk, a bed side table, and a mirror with a frame made from solid ice.

Freyr dropped his bad at the foot of the bed and collapsed onto the bed, thoughts racing through his head, Elsa silhouetted against the bright sunlight spilling through the library window, a secret meeting in the Great Keep in Hlidskjalf, and his orders. She was beautiful, her platinum hair, her fair complexion, and her icy blue eyes like the glaciers of the far North.

"I didn't think she would be so beautiful. I can't...no...Pull yourself together Freyr. You have your orders. It doesn't matter how pretty she is, she is a threat," he said to himself as he pushed himself upright on the bed. "You will go to the dinner to observe her, to work out you next move."

He closed his eyes. Before him was the longhall at the center of the Great Keep in Hlidskjalf. His father, King Tyr, stood in front of his throne to address the small group of people who were gathered there. He wore a wolfskin over chainmail armor and his greatsword, ís brotsjór, at his side.

"We must protect this world, brothers. Two powers are gathering as was foreseen, one of fire and one of ice. One or both of them must be destroyed to prevent the end of days, Ragnarok. The Oracle had a vision a fortnight past of a Queen to the South who possesses the gift of ice. A gift that belongs to the North. She is the force of ice. For the good of the realm, I am sending my son, Freyr, to prevent a catastrophe," King Tyr beckoned him to approach the throne. Freyr walked to the feet of his father an knelt, bowing his head. His father produced a wooden box gilded with intricate designs and set with gemstones.

"Take this, the dagger frostskadr, but be wary, those who possess the powers of ice should fear its blade."

"I shall protect this Kingdom, father. Long live the North."

He reopened his eyes to see the stone ceiling of Arendelle castle. His heart had stopped racing and his breath was calmer. Like the ice of winter freezes the life from summer flowers, he would kill the Snow Queen.


End file.
